


Long Day

by impalaimagining



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles fanfic, Jensen Ackles fanfiction, Jensen Ackles x Reader - Freeform, Jensen Ackles x You - Freeform, Reader Insert, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, imagine Jensen Ackles, imagine SPN, imagine Supernatural, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: Warnings: smut, angst, talk of cheating





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, angst, talk of cheating

It’d been a long day on set. Jensen was directing this episode, along with being in it, obviously. It was primarily a Sam-centric episode, but Dean was always there too. When they finally wrapped, it was midnight. He walked through the door at 3am. Jensen walked into the huge apartment and kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the door. He stepped into the living room and saw you laying on the couch in front of the fire, curled up under a plush white blanket.

He leaned down and gently kissed your lips, the stubble on his face scratching you awake. You let out a quiet groan and opened your eyes slowly. Looking up into his tired green eyes, you watched him blink slowly, almost like he didn’t want to open them again. You smiled and hummed a small laugh, reaching up and pulling his face back down to yours. The blanket was pulled up over your chest, but your bare shoulders were exposed, and Jensen definitely noticed.

His hands grazed over them and pushed the blanket down your body. The fire roared beside you as he deepened the kiss. His tongue prodded at your lips, parting them just enough to slip past. When his tongue hit yours, you noticed that he tasted faintly of liquor.

 _Must’ve been a long day_ , you thought.

He massaged your tongue with his and you moaned into the kiss. Jensen’s hands were all over you once the blanket was pooled around your hips. His knees were resting on either side of your thighs as he leaned down and pulled your bottom lip between his teeth. Jensen was shedding his own clothes as the two of you kissed. Standing up, he pulled his pants and boxers down and stepped out of them.

Instead of coming back over you, he sat down at your feet and motioned for you to move closer. You slid your naked form over to him, throwing one leg up over his thighs and straddled him. Jensen’s hands found your hips quickly and moved you up so you were hovering over his lap. He reached down between the two of you and lined himself up before letting you sink down onto him.

Jensen kept his eyes locked on the place where your bodies met, watching as your tight core eased onto his tall, thick erection. He groaned and leaned his head against the back of the couch when he bottomed out. You bounced a few times, slowly - too slowly. He grabbed your legs and flipped them back behind him, so you were wrapped around his hips.

His big hands groped at your ass, squeezing and pulling as he shifted you back and forth on his cock. Your lips didn’t leave his, desperate for his contact - almost as desperate as he was for you. Jensen pounded up into you, thrusting with no rhythm, just slamming his hips against the back of your thighs. One of your arms wrapped around his broad shoulders while the other moved your hair off to one side. Jensen grunted against your lips, his teeth grazing your skin while he fucked deep into you three more times before losing himself.

He moved his hands from your hips up to your shoulders and pulled you down hard onto his cock. You whimpered as you found your own release and fell against his chest, both of you panting and laughing a little. Before you could say anything, Jensen moved you off of him and stood up, walking toward the bedroom, leaving you sitting naked and uncomfortably full of his seed on your living room floor.

As you pushed yourself up off the floor and made your way to the bedroom, you heard the ensuite bathroom door slam shut and glass shatter. Wrapping the soft white blanket around you, you started running for Jensen. When you opened the door, you saw him standing with his hands wrapped around the edge of the sink, blood and reflective shards covering the knuckles on his right hand. He had punched the mirror.

You tucked the corner of the blanket into the edge, securing it around your chest before stepping toward Jensen. He shoved his arm out straight, palm facing you, effectively stopping you from coming any closer. You looked carefully at his face and noticed the tears. You reached up and laced your fingers through his, palm against his, and pushed his arm down to his side as you closed the space between the two of you and pressed yourself against him.

He broke completely, letting go of your hand and bringing his arms up to wrap around you. His head tucked into the curve of your shoulder and he just cried. Your hand rubbed up and down his back while the other one ran through his hair, massaging his scalp to comfort him. You told him over and over again that you were there, that you would always be there. That seemed to only make him cry harder.

He’d never acted like this before, no matter how bad his days had been. The rough sex was normal, you understood the need to destress after a long day, but this? There had never been smashed mirrors or crying. What the hell was going on? Jensen drew in a deep breath and pulled himself back from you. He took your face in his hands and kissed you, pouring all his love into the action. When he broke away, he looked down at you with tears filling his eyes as he choked out the words.

“I went home with another woman.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your mouth ran dry, standing there and absorbing Jensen’s words. He’d just fucked you, then ran away and punched a mirror. Now he was telling you he was with another woman…

“Get out,” you said, shoving him back and away from you.

“Baby, please,” he begged.

“No,  _get. Out.”_ You gritted your teeth and pushed him again, this time sending him through the open door.

You slammed it shut and leaned your back against it, sinking down onto the floor and covering your face with your hands, sobbing into your palms.

“Y/N, let me explain.” Jensen’s hands pressed against the door as he leaned his forehead on the wood.

“You don’t deserve the chance to explain, asshole,” you grumbled, not uncovering your face.

“It’s not - I didn’t mean -  _fuck_. I didn’t sleep with her!” He punched the door with the back of his fist. 

You lifted your head slowly and looked around you, little blood splatters and pieces of a shattered mirror scattered around the floor. How had this night come to this? One minute you were sleeping naked on the couch, anticipating Jensen’s return, then he was taking you right there on the floor, and now? Now you were sitting, still naked, wrapped in a blanket on the dirty bathroom floor while your husband tried to explain what ‘I went home with another woman’ could possibly mean other than what it sounded like.

Pushing yourself up off the tile, you stood and slowly wrapped your hand around the doorknob. As you pulled it open, you looked from your feet up to meet Jensen’s tear-filled eyes. He pressed his lips into a straight line and breathed in deeply.

“I didn’t sleep with her,” he repeated.

“I heard you. That’s why I opened the door. Care to further explain?” You raised your eyebrows expectantly.

“You’ll let me?” He stepped forward and reached out for your hand, which you drew back.

“Talk. Don’t touch me.” You snapped.

Jensen sighed as his hand fell back at his side.

“I - it was a long day. After we wrapped on set, Jared and I went out to the bar. Had a - a few too many. This woman walked up to me, told me she was a big fan of the show-”

You cut him off, scoffing.

“I know.” He shook his head. “I just… I gave in. I shouldn’t have even given her the chance to talk, but we were already on our way out the door. I was  _so_ drunk, and that’s no excuse, baby, I know, but we went back to her place. The second she opened the door, I called Jared and Clif. They came and got me. I didn’t even kiss her, baby. She wasn’t you.” His eyes cast down.

“No shit she wasn’t me. I was here.  _Waiting_  for you to come home.” You licked your lips and let your eyes fall closed.

“I - I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-” He began.

“No, you shouldn’t have. Shouldn’t have even  _looked_  in her direction, Jensen. You’re a fucking moron.” You stepped back to slam the door again but his large hand pushed back with the force of his full body, stopping you from closing the door.

“I’m not done.” His voice was low and demanding.

“So, what, then? You came running back to me but she made you  _so_ fucking horny, you just had to jump my bones?” You crossed your arms and leaned against the doorframe.

“No! Y/N, no. I… You’re so beautiful. I walked in and saw you laying there. Then I noticed your shoulders, no clothes covering them. You’re beautiful.” He looked up at you through his long lashes.

“Don’t try to act sweet, Jay. I’m  _pissed_.” You seethed.

Jensen smiled when you called him Jay, the familiarity of the nickname letting him know this wasn’t the end - although maybe it should have been.

“I’m an idiot, I know. I just - I love you so much. You know that, right?” Jensen’s tongue flicked over his bottom lip and he ran a hand over the lower half of his face.

“I married you, Jensen. I put all my love, all my trust, all my  _everything_  into you, and  _this_  is what I get in return? A husband who, in a moment of weakness, leaves the bar with some fan slut? Because you had a hard day at work? Why wasn’t I your release? Why was it someone else?” Your tears pooled on your waterline, threatening to spill over with a single blink.

“I fucked up. I know that. But I do love you, Y/N. I love you more than - more than anything else.” 

“It’s a damn good thing I love you too. Jay, we really need to talk.” You chewed on your lip.

“Isn’t that what we were just doing?” He couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“No - I mean, yes - but Jensen, I’m serious. And you’re not getting off the hook this easily. I’m furious with you, but I think I owe you an explanation too.” You motioned to the blanket covering your body.

“Yeah, why  _were_  you naked by the fireplace? Some kind of crazy sexual fantasy of mine you found out about?” He smiled mischievously.

“Very funny. No. In your  _dreams_ , Ackles.” You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He winked and reached for your hips.

You stepped back and pushed his hands away.

“Still serious about the touching thing. I love you, but don’t touch me. I can’t believe I let you fuck me.” You scoffed again and threw your hand on your hip.

“Enough. What did you want to talk about?” He pursed his lips.

“I - Jay I’m so mad. I wanted to surprise you tonight. I have some news.” You stepped to the right and around him into your bedroom, grabbing what you needed to show him.

You pushed it into his hand and watched him carefully. With furrowed brows, he blinked three times slowly, his lip pulled between his teeth. His eyes widened as he looked up at you.

“Really?” The crack in his voice gave him away - he was about to cry.

“Yeah, really.” You nodded, feeling the sting of tears filling your eyes again. “I’m pregnant.”

“I messed up so bad…” Jensen fiddled with the pregnancy test before meeting your gaze again.

“You did. But you know what? We’re gonna fix it. For us, and for the baby.” You took a step toward him, reaching for his hand and lacing your fingers between his.

“I love you. I’m gonna work every day to fix what I messed up. I would never cheat on you, baby.” He jerked your body lightly and pulled you against him, one hand splaying across your lower back and the other sliding between the two of you, rubbing your non-existent baby bump.

“I love you too.” You stood on your toes and kissed him lightly before pulling away and stepping out of his grasp. “Goodnight, Jensen.”

You spun and walked away from him, swaying your hips giving him a good view of your ass shaking under the blanket. He groaned and tried to follow you, but you turned and shoved his chest lightly, forcing him to stop walking. Sauntering into your bedroom, you peeked your head around the corner and wiggled your fingers, waving to him.

“Have a good night on the couch.” You winked and closed the bedroom door, locking it just as Jensen bolted down the hallway toward you.

“Not fair!” He whined.

“Neither was you going home with that bitch. See you in the morning.”


End file.
